Portable devices such as mobile phones, laptop computers, tablets, and other communication device often rely on electrical battery energy to conduct communications. Electrical batteries store chemical energy and deliver electrical energy through an electrochemical conversion process. An electrical battery consists of one or more cells, organized in an array. Each cell consists of an anode, a cathode, and an electrolyte that separates the two electrodes and allows the transfer of electrons as ions between them. Chemical material that originates chemical reactions within the cell is called active material. In practice, the energy that can be obtained from a cell is fundamentally limited by the quantity of active material contained in the cell. Electrical batteries may be non-rechargeable or rechargeable. Although some portable devices may use non-rechargeable batteries, the vast majority depends on rechargeable batteries. Portable devices run on batteries. Display, hard disk, logic, and memory are the device components with the greatest impact on power consumption; however, when a wireless interface is added to a portable system, power consumption increases significantly. For example, even when not making a call, mobile phones keep listening to the network over wireless interfaces to keep in touch with the network in case a call comes in. Batteries with features such as a long lifetime, a lightweight, and a small size are highly desirable in portable wireless devices.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.